Friday the 13th: Survival of the Fittest
by F13thfan4eves
Summary: It was just a normal October day. School is out for a while and everyone had plans. Tiffany, her twin Brittany and their friends were just about to part ways when Chad came and invited them to his family's new camp grounds for a few weeks. It sounded odd by they all agreed. They didn't know that a simple "yes" would change their lives forever...
1. Chapter 1 A New Life

"Well Tiffany, how are you doing after your terrible experience?"

"I'm fine Mrs. Myers. I still have those nightmares though." I kinda doubt this message.

"Okay then. Just continue taking these meds and you'll be fine."

"Thank you Mrs. Myers. You're a big help to all of us."

"Don't worry Tiffany. I'll gladly help you, your twin sister and your other friends. I know how much you mean to Jenny and I know that all of you are helping each other to cope with this challenge. Thankfully, I can see considerable improvement from all of you guys. Just continue whatever you all are doing and it would just take a few months before you go back to your old selves again."

"Thank you so so much Mrs. Myers." I approached Jenny's mom to hug her.

"Okay, you can go ahead and meet the others in the lobby. Just becareful on your way home, the media are still on to you guys. If you want, you can use the other exit at the back side of the hospital."

"Sure thing Mrs. Myers. Again, thank you so much."

I left the examination room with a big smile. I walked towards the lobby but I was greeted by my twin sister, Brittany and our friends running towards me.

"What's going on?" I hesitantly asked Kenny.

"Photo…..gra…..phers….Down….sta…..irs." He answered while catching his breath.

"What now?" Asked him again.

"We can use the elevated crossway on the 8th floor to get to the parking garage." Jenny answered.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Vanessa remarked.

We all ran upstairs and use the crossway to get to the parking garage. Thankfully, our chauffeur parked our van at the back half of the hospital. We all held our breaths just before we exited the parking garage. Thank God there are no media reporters or photographers around that area. Oh how I hate my new life. First the trauma then all the public attention and now this. To be honest, I miss my old life. Sure my family is well-known, same goes for Deborah's, and we're sometimes in the limelight but this is just too much. If only we can turn back time…


	2. Chapter 2 An Unlikely Invitation

"Hey Tiffany!" I heard Deborah call out for me among the many students that are pouring into the main corridor.

"Hey Deb." I replied with a big grin.

Deborah or Deb, as we liked to call her, was always my best friend. I can still remember how I helped her cope with bullying when we were in 10th grade. She comes from the ultra-rich Kim family. Her family moved here from Korea when she was still a baby. I don't exactly know why she just ignored her bullies back then since she was literally well-known in our school but I think she just wanted to live a normal student life.

"Hey, where's Brittany?" She asked.

"She went to the library." I answered.

Brittany is my twin sister and we're almost alike except for the fact that she doesn't like make up that much unlike me. Thankfully, we don't argue that much except if the topic would be our two other bratty twin sisters Tina and Terrie.

"So, are you going to meet the others?" Deb asked again. I nodded a yes. Together we headed out into the parking lot and proceeded to our hang out spot. I already saw Jenny, Kenny, A.J., Adam and Eric in the distant.

Jenny, another best friend of mine, and Kenny have been together since we were in 9th grade and they were inseparable since then. I always thought that they were the cutest couple in our campus but Adam and A.J. would always argue. They were also a perfect combination. Adam is the peanut butter to A.J.'s jelly sandwich or was it the chili to her burrito? Well I forgot but yes, these couples will always be perfect. As for Eric, he was the nerd of our circle. Same story as Deb though he just comes from an otherwise perfect little family. We always loved his presence in our group and we always protected him from the selfish rich kids. Eric is also our resource person. Don't get me wrong, were all smart people here otherwise we won't be enrolled in here but sometimes, we just honestly need help when it comes to some of our lessons.

"Hey guys!" We both greeted.

"Hey girls! Where's Brit?" Kenny replied.

"Oh, she just went to the library. By the way, where are Vanessa and Buggzy?" I replied back.

I forgot to mention Vanessa and Buggzy, the two athletes of our group. Vanessa is Brittany's best friend since we were kids. I don't exactly know why I we weren't that close but I just thought we weren't gonna work out. Besides, Vanessa isn't into girly stuff that much like Brittany so maybe that's why. Brandon or Buggzy on the other hand is Eric's best friend. An otherwise unlikely combination but they somehow just get along. Besides, if it weren't for Buggzy, we wouldn't be able to meet Eric.

"They are at the gym Tiff. Their coaches asked them to meet them there earlier today." Eric answered.

"Oh okay then. So, what are your plans for the school break?"

"We'll go out of town for a few days." Adam answered.

"Same here. Looks like we won't be seeing each other baby." A.J added.

"Oh how sad. Don't worry you two, it would only be a few days but at least call each other."

"I guess it is. Oh well. I'm gonna miss you though baby." Adam replied.

"How about you three? Got plans?"

"Stay at home." Eric answered while the other couple didn't reply.

"Hello? Lovebirds to Earth...do you copy?" I jokingly mocked them.

"Oh sorry Tiff, we were thinking about something. And yes, we got plans. The Myers would travel to Haddonfield to celebrate Halloween there. As for me, we'll just stay at home." Kenny answered.

"Okay then. How about you Deb?"

"Oh me? I think we'll travel to Korea next week after the hurricane pass by."

"Oh alright then."

We just talked about how our day went by. How Adam almost slipped while going up the stairs and A.J.'s amusing story about her classmate's lunch sticking to her desk thanks to a prank. We continued until the remaining three arrived. I asked the other two about their plans and apparently, they need to train through the whole school break. As for me and Brittany, we're also planning to go to Europe with our family by next week.

"Well it's already getting late. We should go home now. Besides, it might rain any minute from now." Kenny suddenly implied.

"Well see you in a few weeks." Me and Brittany said just before we head to our Volkswagen Jetta.

"See you too. Be careful on your way hom…."

Kenny wasn't able to finish his sentence when Chad suddenly came.

"Hello peasants." Chad jerkingly greeted

"Hey Chad…." We reluctantly answered

"What are you doing here?" Adam furiously asked

"I just want to invite you to our new camp grounds. It's still under renovation but I guess it would be a nice vacation spot. What do you think?"

"What the hell?! Are you out of your mind? Why would you invite us?" Buggzy asked angrily

"Oh nothing. Just wanted to invite you guys. Besides, I don't invite peasants that much. So are you in?" Chad asked

Everyone was reluctant but we said yes.

"Perfect! By the way, I'll need you to buy this for me. Charge it to my credit card. I'll send the info and the map to our new camp grounds later. We'll meet there tomorrow. Ciao!"

Picture us surprised when he left. We agreed to meet later at Jenny's house and parted ways just as the rain started to pour.


	3. Chapter 3 The Struggle for a BMW

"Oh come on Dad! Why can't we borrow our new X7?"

"Tiffany, you know you and your twin sister are grounded for taking out the Z4."

"What?! When?!"

"Oh come on now! Don't act like you forgot about it."

"When did it happen then Dad?"

"Monday. Around 1:30 AM. You do remember that you were caught in our security cameras leaving the garage right?"

"Oh yeah right…but why can't we borrow the new SUV?"

"Well, I can't trust you with the BMWs and Audis for now especially since you two burned the tires that were installed in the Z4 when you tried drifting it! Who taught you to do that anyway?"

"Um…..just the both of us."

"Okay then. Besides, why would you even borrow the X7?"

"Because, Chad Kensington invited us to his whole "fancy" party at their new camp grounds for a few weeks. We thought we can, at the very least, make an impression right Britt?"

"Yeah Dad. So can you now please let us borrow the SUV?"

"Still no girls. I can't trust you with that thing yet. Even with the Touareg and Q7. You can still use the Atlas though. Here is the key. Also, since you two would be out of town for a few weeks, you won't be able to come with us to Europe though we may just go to Hong Kong. "

We both answered a "Thanks Dad" with a sigh before we walked towards the stairs so we can start to pack our things.

"Ugh, I still can't believe Dad wouldn't allow us to borrow the new car."

"Or any luxury car for that matter Tiff. This sucks! It's not like that's our only car. We have a few dozen."

Suddenly, Dad answered from behind. We both jumped.

"You do know that I can still hear you girls! Now shut your mouths before I take back the key!"

We quickly ran to our room and locked the door. We were starting to pack when Kenny called. Brittany answered the call and put it into speaker mode.

"Hey Kenny, what's up?"

"Um Britt, we have a problem…."

"What is it?"

"I just received Chad's message and we need to buy a few things."

I asked Kenny what those things are and well….it's a bit too many. According to Chad, we need to buy a few wooden logs for whatever reason, some camping supplies like tents, a few outdoor things like foldable deck chairs and other indoor supplies like cookware, plates and glasses, and foldable tables.

"What's the plan then Kenny?"

"Well Tiff, Deborah was able to borrow her family's Hyundai Santa Fe and Kia Sorento while Jenny has her Subaru Forester. I also borrowed our CX-9 so we can store many things. By the way, were you able to borrow at least two cars from your father? Adam wasn't able to borrow their Ford Expedition so we need two cars to compensate for it."

"Thankfully we were able to borrow the Atlas. Would that be enough?"

"That would be perfect Tiff! I'll just let the others know that we'll meet at your place."

"What? Why?"

"We won't fit at Jenny's. Would that be fine?"

"Sure. Just call us when you guys are already on your way so we can let you in."

"Sure think. Thanks guys!"

"Oh it's nothing. Bye for now."

"Ok then. See you later."

We returned to our packing after that.


	4. Chapter 4 Last Minute Preparations

The night was a pretty long one. First we went and bought the stuff that Chad told us to buy using our vehicles then we went to pick up Rob Dier, a guy from my class that Kenny forgot to mention about. After that, we decided who will be our leader. We ended up picking Kenny since he always has everything planned though his forgetful. By 10 PM, we were on the road headed to Forest Green but the hurricane almost cost us 2 hours thanks to a traffic jam caused by falling tree branches. Thankfully, we arrived safe and sound at the so called camp grounds. We parked our cars and tried to call Chad, since they were supposed to be there at that time, but to no avail. Apparently, we don't have cell service so our smartphones are totally useless. Thank heavens the hurricane did not affected the area though we heard reports that there may be rain tonight. We started to unpack while Kenny started to plan what we should do next.

"Okay guys, I'll divide everyone so we can prepare the place cause apparently, it looks like we need to tidy things up here."

"What?! Why do we need to do that bro?!"

"I forgot to mention this last night Adam but apparently, we need to set up a few things here."

Adam answered "Fine" but he didn't look like he was fine.

"If there are no more questions, I'll assign everyone to their respective duties…..ok, Tiffany, Rob and Vanessa, you can set up the tents near the lake. Jenny, Deb, Brittany, you guys can set up the other supplies on the opposite side. As for A.J. and Eric, you guys can start raking the piles of leaves. While me, Adam and Buggzy can cut the logs so we can build log chairs and maybe even tables."

We were still tired but we just agreed. We were just about to go to get the stuff when I saw Rob stripping down his flannel shirt.

"What are you doing?!"

"Oh I'm sorry, I was just preparing myself for the task at hand."

Kenny piped in.

"Good thinking Rob."

Kenny then proceeded to strip down his flannel shirt as well but unlike Rob who had an undershirt still on him, Kenny literally went top less exposing his rather large belly and his hairy chest which I proceeded to laugh at.

"Oh my God Kenny! What have you been eating?"

"Oh stop it Tiff!"

The others followed suit as well. I'll spare the details but Adam also followed Kenny's route while Buggzy went with Rob's direction. Jenny tied the bottom half of her shirt while Deb changed into a more comfortable outfit. As for Vanessa, she just opened up her jump suit.

Our group went to our designated spot and we heard a few construction noises. Vanessa pointed it out.

"Looks like the Kensingtons hired a few renovators huh Tiff."

"Yup. Hopefully they don't destroy the trees though. I like the scenery here."

We finished an hour later and headed back. When we arrived, the others were already done. Only the three guys were left with their work. I immediately got excited when I saw the huge pile of leaves that A.J and Eric raked.

"Hey guys! Why don't we have fun with the leaf pile?"

"Sure Tiff. You can do the honors."

"Thanks Jen!"

I was about to jump in when a Cadillac Escalade burst through it. I didn't saw it coming since Kenny's car was blocking the path. Good thing I was just preparing to jump in. Sadly, trouble has arrived.


	5. Chapter 5 Trouble has Arrived

"KENNY!"

Chad shouted as soon as he got out of his Cadillac. Kenny, who was still busy with a few chopped wood, reluctantly went to Chad.

"Oh for the love of wealth, put some clothes on."

Kenny was just about to do just that when a girl passenger rolled down her window.

"Oh don't be such a buzz kill Chad. I think it looks good on him."

Chad just nodded and went on with his whining.

"I specifically told you to tidy up the place but does this look tidy?"

Kenny was about answer but he wasn't given the chance. Chad just blasted him with of all his other irritating nagging for the next 15 minutes. When he was done though, Kenny was already doing his own thing while we raked the place.

"Were you even listening Kenny?!"

"Oh sorry. Guess I wasn't able to catch that. Can you repeat that?"

"Why you little…."

Chad was about to run straight towards Kenny but he was thankfully stopped by his friends.

"Oh can you PLEASE stop Chad." A girl called out.

"Fine Kyla."

"Who are this people anyway?"

"Well guys, these are my guests. Kenny, the stupid "master of none", Jenny, the most gorgeous girl here, Adam, the most useless one here, A.J., the human equivalent of vomit, Eric, the fatso nerd, Buggzy, the "best" baseball player, Vanessa, the most stupid girl in school, Deborah, from the well-known Kim clan, the slutty Cox twins and Rob."

Talk about compliments. Chad introduced us to his friends after that. There was Kyla Moore, Arthur Fields, Victoria Sterling, Monique Williams, Marion Diamonds, Valerie Strings and Kristopher Crowns. Weirdly enough, some of them liked us especially Kenny with a few of the girls.

While the others were talking and Kenny was being bombarded by three girls, I went to talk to Jenny who looked uncomfortable.

"Hey Jen. Are you alright?"

"I'm perfectly fine Tiff."

"Aren't you going to approach Kenny?"

"Nah. I think he can manage. By the way, where's Deborah?"

"Huh, I didn't even notice her missing. Maybe she just went to the bathr…ah! Don't do that Deb, you almost scared me to death."

"Sorry Tiff."

"Why were you even hiding?"

"Well, Chad didn't mention that Arthur would be here."

"Wait, you know him Deb?"

"Yes Jen. Our families were business partners until something happened."

"What happened Deb?"

"Apparently, they were stealing money from our company. Thankfully we caught them before everything escalated further."

"That sounds bad Deb. You should be careful while his around."

"Tiffany's right Deb. You should look out for yourself though we'll try to help you when we can."

"Thanks you guys. Well I've got to go."

"Where are you going?"

"Talk to Chad regarding our cabin so I can already change. I'm on fire in this clothes!"

"Okay then Deb."

Jenny was still upset.

"Oh don't worry Jenny, I know Kenny can handle those brats."

"It's not that Tiff."

"Oh yeah, then what is it?"

"It's just that, I can feel something strange here and I don't know what is it."

"Why? I don't feel anything."

"Oh maybe it's just nothing."

"Don't worry about ANY single thing Jen. Everything is alright."

"Maybe you're right."

Suddenly, Kenny shouted

"OH MY PRINCESS! I NEED YOU'RE HELP!"

"Well that was an interesting turn of events." I remarked

"Oh well. Looks like I need to round up a few "classy" girls. Brb..."

After Jenny left, I went to where my sister was. She was near the much smaller retreat house talking to A.J and Vanessa. Obviously the road was clear so I didn't hesitate when I went to cross to the other side. Big mistake! A red convertible full of people suddenly appeared. It thankfully braked just in time but that didn't stop me from fainting. Before i did though, I saw two familiar faces...


	6. Chapter 6 Stranded with the Snobs

I came to inside our Atlas. I sat myself up and saw Kenny arguing with the people who almost ran me over. He literally wanted to punch the guy. I checked myself for any injuries. Thankfully I didn't have any so I decided to talk to them. I alighted from the vehicle and caught a glimpse of the people Kenny was arguing with. My jaw literally dropped. It was Stephen and Kyle, our exes. I lost it completely when I realized who they were.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BASTARDS!"

"Tiffany stop!"

I heard Jenny called out but I didn't listen. I ran up towards them and I almost punched them both. Thankfully, Kenny stopped me.

"Let go of me Kenny! I'm gonna kick their butts!"

"Well, well, well. Look who it is Kyle, it's Tiffany. What's shaking girl?"

"Let's see…..oh I know, MY WHOLE FUCKING BODY THANKS TO FEAR!"

"Oh don't worry about it Tiff. That's nothing."

"Why you little…"

I pounced on Stephen and literally beat the living daylights out of him. Nobody can do a single thing to stop me. Lucky for him, his brother was a bit bigger than me so he was able to drag me away.

"Missed the beating girl."

"Screw you."

At that moment, two girls came out of the blue house and approached the guys.

"Oh my god baby, what happened?"

"Nothing babe. It just this bitch."

"Is that so? Hey bitch, what's your problem?"

Obviously I would be the one to stay in character but I'm not gonna let this girl one up me. I'll spare you the details but we had a catfight where her friend chimed in but thankfully I won.

"What a nice introduction...Btw, I'm Pauline and she's Desiree."

"Nice to meet you! BYE!"

I ran back to our Atlas and attempted to start it but it won't come to life which was weird. The others went after me. Brittany knocked on the window.

"Sis! Where are you going?!"

"Home if this thing would start. Why?"

"Well...it's out of gas."

"WHAT?! BUT HOW?!"

"It was a long journey remember but we do have gas canisters for each of the cars."

"Where is it then?"

"They are missing."

"WHAT?! KENNY!"

"Honestly Tiff, I don't know what happened."

"This has Chad's name written all over! Where's my phone?"

"In the glove compartment Tiff."

"Thanks Deb. Let's see...what the?! No!"

"Why Tiff?"

"No signal! Can you guys check your phones?"

I was desperate but not a single phone had any signal. Ugh! I hate being stranded.

"Calm down Tiff. We can handle this."

"You think so Vanessa? We're clearly screwed."

"Well...yes I guess but don't worry, Kenny will do something. Right Ken?"

"What?"

"I said RIGHT KEN?!"

"Oh yes yes yes!"

I giggled since I knew that Kenny didn't have a single clue on what to do but I felt so happy seeing my friends trying to cheer me up.

"Okay, fine. I'm trusting you Kenny so be prepared."

"Um...okay."

After that, I got off the car and walked back with my sister and friends.


	7. Chapter 7 A Silly Game

More people started to arrive while we were eating our lunch outside which was weird since there are literally cabins around us but I digress. Some of the people who arrived were literally forgettable except for Mitch and his girlfriend known as Fox then there was Eric's cousin, Shelly. After eating, Chad decided that everyone should play a game or something and it involves the lake. Kinda odd yet a few people were into it so we didn't have a choice but to join.

"So, how does it work?" I asked.

"Well, I present to you the keys to our cabins."

"Um….okay. Why do we need it though?"

"Follow me and I'll show you."

We followed Chad to the lake and well, he pulled off a rather idiotic move. He threw the keys one by one into the lake. Buggzy was super surprised that he literally freaked out.

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!"

"Simple, you guys must search for your cabin keys. Now go run along and change clothes."

We all went and changed our clothes so we can already find our cabin keys but there was one problem though, Kenny's stuff were the only ones inside the CX-9. Before we left, we agreed that the CX-9 would hold our personal luggage and well, everything was missing. Buggzy, at this point, was pissed.

"I'M GONNA KILL THE PERSON WHO DID THIS!"

"Calm down Buggzy, I'm sure they are just misplaced or something."

"No Kenny, this is not a mere accident. We're being played."

"Okay fine. This was a bad decision and we are being played but it's no use, we don't have gas and we don't have phone signals. I think it would be best to just play along for now."

Buggzy reluctantly agreed but he was still pissed. As for the game, Kenny was the only person capable to play so he was our only hope. Kenny changed inside the car while we waited outside. We noticed a few people were already going back and I was scared that we might end up sleeping in our cars instead but thankfully, Kenny was quick. After he got out, he rushed back to the lake. Jenny shouted a "good luck" and an "I love you" which was super sweet but we were left to wait.

While Kenny was gone, we decided to look for our stuff and thankfully, they were easy to find. Jenny was able to find her backpack behind a few bushes, A.J and Adam found Eric's bag inside the leaf pile that we raked earlier. Vanessa was able to find Adam's suitcase under Chad's car. Deborah found her luggage under the Santa Fe and I found the remaining bags and suitcases inside a tent.

"Whew. I thought these things were under the lake. Thank God they are easy to find."

"We were lucky Tiff. I know how these people play."

"What do you mean A.J?"

"These guys always do this to a few people. Do you remember Elizabeth from 12th grade?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, her incident was caused by Chad and his friends. Guess they are doing the same to us."

"What can we do though?"

"I know." Adam suddenly piped in.

"Why don't we do the same to Chad and his friends?"

"No. That wouldn't work babe. They would easily suspect us."

The others chimed in as well. Eric suggested that we can walk up to the main road and flag down a vehicle that can bring us back to town but Vanessa said it wouldn't work since vehicles don't pass by that often because of the newly opened national highway that made the older roads useless. Vanessa then suggested that we can just walk back to town but nobody wanted to walk 5 miles inside a dense forest. Deborah then remembered a boat docked nearby and everyone liked the idea but it was no use since Deborah said it looked like it didn't run. Brittany then suggested that we can steal gas from the other vehicles but Adam quickly shut down that plan since we didn't have a tool to make it work. I then remembered about the construction workers and told everyone that we can ask for help from them but A.J said that they may be part of Chad's plan so there goes that idea.

"Ugh! We're running out of ideas."

"I got it!"

"What is it Buggzy?"

"Why don't we just beat up these jerks?"

"NO! We could get in trouble."

"Okay then but we can still use it if we really need to."

"Okay then Buggzy."

We laugh after that plan. Jenny was next to discuss her plan but Kenny suddenly appeared.

"Kenny!" We all shouted.

"So, were you lucky?" I asked.

"Yes! I was able to get two keys."

"Great! Where are they though?"

"Here!" Kenny pointed on a map.

Apparently, the cabins were the farthest cabins and we had to share the spot with a few other people but thankfully, our cabins are just separated by a road.

"Well?" Kenny asked.

"Perfect!" We all yelled.

A few minutes later, other people were already coming back from the lake. Chad arrived a few more minutes later.

"Well, we lost one key to one of the cabins but nevermind that. These keys are useless anyway."

Everybody was shocked but Chad did revert back and said that all of the keys did have the number or name of the designated cabin and apparently, our group were the only ones who would stay at that part of the map since the missing keys were for the other cabin. Satisfied with our luck, we all grabbed our stuff and head for our permanent home.


End file.
